


i'm not letting you go

by IceDragon1235



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, I'll add more tags if I think of any, Major Character Injury, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceDragon1235/pseuds/IceDragon1235
Summary: i wrote this in 10 minutes at 1am after binge-watching amphibia season one and coming up with a crazy idea for a fanfic. lots of angsty pain and injury :) i wrote this in 10 minutes so it's not gonna be good at all, also i don't know how to format and i DEFINITELY don't know how to write endings. i might write another chapter, or i might rewrite this with an actual plan. WHO KNOWS? I CERTAINLY DON'T
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sasha (Disney: Amphibia)
Kudos: 24





	i'm not letting you go

“Anne…” She said, grip already beginning to slip. “Maybe… maybe you’re better off without me.”  
“No. Nononononono-” Anne started to yell, but it was too late. Shasha had already let go. “NOOOO!”  
She kicked and twisted until Sprig was forced to let go, falling after Sasha. Sasha looked up in horror. “Anne, no!”  
Anne wrapped her arms around Sasha, holding as tight as she could. “Maybe I am, but that doesn’t mean you deserve to die!”  
The ground rushed ever closer.  
“What!? I was gonna have Grime catch me you idiot!”  
“Well why didn’t you tell me that?”  
“Why would I have told you that!?”  
“Well now what!? One of…” Anna stopped, Sasha picking up where she left off. “One of us has to take the fall.”  
“Oh god what do we do!?”  
“You didn’t think this far ahead!?”  
“It was kind of a spur of the moment decision!!!”  
Anna looks conflicted, before coming to a decision with a determined expression. Did I mention that Toad Tower is incredibly tall?  
She begins twisting around, much to Sasha’s horror. “What are you doing!? Stop!”  
Anna smiles at her. “Saving your life, idiot.”  
Tears form at the corners of Sasha’s eyes. “No! Don’t do this!”  
Anne pushes Sasha up and collides with the stone floor with a sickening crack. Sasha lands with less injury and immediately rushes to Anne’s side. “No! No, no, no, no, NO!”  
Anne takes a few raspy breaths and Sasha lets out a sob of joy. “Oh god… You’re ok… you’re gonna be ok, Anne…”  
She picks Anne up bridal style as Sprig, Hop Pop, and Poly all come out of the tower, and runs towards them. “We have to get her somewhere safe!”  
“Follow us,” Hop Pop yells, and they all board the Party Barge.  
Sasha sets Anne down across a couple seats and she, Sprig, and Hop Pop assess her injuries.  
“She’s not looking too good,” Says Hop Pop.  
“Will she be ok?” Sprig and Sasha ask, in unison.  
“If we can get her to town to be healed fast enough, yes.”  
Sasha sighs in relief and collapses into a chair near Anne, exhausted, and begins assessing her own injuries.  
Sprig takes the opportunity to pull Hop Pop aside. “Why are we trusting her? Not ten minutes ago she was swordfighting Anne.”  
“It’s obvious that she cares about Anne, deep down. We have to trust that she wouldn’t hurt her.”  
Sprig sighs. “I still don’t like it. I’ll be keeping an eye on her.”  
Sasha seems to finish up with her injuries and begins to drift off.  
“We should do the same,” Hop Pop says, motioning to her.  
He and Sprig begin to sleep in their own chairs.  
The Party Barge slowly rolls on towards town.


End file.
